The dead circle
by Last.one.02
Summary: It always has been a dead circle between them. Death is the thing that made her chase him down and have a wonderful journey to where she was.


There are not many people, who would go through what she did. It all started with her father's suicide. Her life was ruined. Jennifer Shepard had just one thought in mind – NCIS. She has to join NCIS, so she has the means to bring that bastard down.

It was a good plan, until everything went wrong.

First she got her first undercover assignment and she fell for her partner. Jethro was a bastard and she hated him, but most of the time she loved him. And she had to leave him. She had to walk out of something good, something special... She had to leave the man, who could have been her husband. She never made plans until her paths crossed with Rene Benoit. She almost wished, that she hadn't made the plans in the first place, when she met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, because then new plans came to her mind. Plans that normal people would do, but not a plan to become an NCIS director. What kind of person does that plan ? Anyway she had to leave Jethro, to accomplish her plan. To get her payback.

She knew that in Paris she was too weak. She couldn't kill a woman, who is as bad as Benoit. She just couldn't.

Her work in Europe was good. Sometimes she heard the name Rene Benoit or La Grenouille and she was happy, but she never got close to him enough. She just heard a name and that's it. She never told Ziva about her plan to kill Benoit, when they were working together. She never told anyone and nobody asked. Maybe she would have told.. Who knows.

Then she got it. She was the director of armed federal agency. She has all the means, now she just has to hunt down La Grenouille. It took her about a year to get there, but she set a new undercover mission in motion among the others. It took time, but finally she had La Grenouille.

Actually before the meeting in her study, she had never seen the man face to face, only through photos. They had never met, but he destroyed her life and she was going to replay the favor. So she refused to protect him. She was angry and yes, probably she would have killed him, if Jethro hadn't been there. Why it always has to be Jethro between her and Benoit ? Well, she didn't kill him in her study, where her father died. Just for the record – it doesn't matter if Jasper Shepard shot himself because of La Grenouille or La Grenouille shot him. The result is the same – one dead Jasper Shepard and one angry Jennifer Shepard.

That night she did get her payback. She killed him and it felt good. She was finally free – her plan was accomplished. There was a huge relief afterward. To think years ago she was scared to shoot a person and now she was happy. It all showed how far she had come from probie to director. Her five point plan was done. Looking back it seems like she should have made a list to find a man and have kids not hunt down an arms dealer. Now that this is done, there is nothing to do anymore.

Not many people knew about it. Trent Kort, Jethro... probably entire team Gibbs, Ducky and Abby knew it, but they just didn't want to believe it and since they had no proof or reason to investigate – they didn't. Does it really matter if it was Jenny or Trent Kort to shot mister Benoit ? The result is the same – one dead Rene Benoit.

But the biggest irony with Jenny and Benoit is that even though she was capable of shooting him, but if she hadn't it would have been done anyway and he was never a threat to her. But when she had to kill someone, who is a great threat to her, Jethro and Decker, she couldn't shoot. She couldn't pull the trigger. Decker knew about it, but it doesn't matter – he is dead. Just like Jenny is. Dead. To the point. The biggest irony is that she joined NCIS to kill Benoit and now she is dead because she joined NCIS. No regrets. The plan is filled, world is safer and she was dying anyway, she just sped it up and made it faster. Easy.

Simple as that – Rene Benoit was killed by Jennifer Shepard and Jennifer Shepard was killed because of Rene Benoit. It's a dead circle. Dead in all ways.


End file.
